The secrets of a manservant
by Minkey222
Summary: Rumours are born from secrets and god knows that the clumsy manservant of king of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon, has many, many secrets. Some more important than others. One day, one of Merlin's secrets get out into the ears of his employer through the sounds of kissing through the armoury door.
1. Chapter 1: rumours

**Oh dear, the plot bunnies are scheming again. This time it think that we all know where this is headed. I promise that the next chapter of 'Why does this always happen to me' will be up either today or tomorrow. Well I will see you soon. This should be finished today but I may get side-tracked. Hopefully this story shouldn't offend anyone, *gosh it is 2015, get with the times*. Can anyone guess what this secret of Merlin's is? Or should I say who?**

**Now onto the story :)**

**The secrets of a manservant.**

Secrets. Secrets are everywhere. Everyone has them. Some are small and others, large. One thing that is true of all secrets, is that if you keep them then the rumours will start. Rumours start when people try to guess what you are keeping or if they have some evidence to support their own ideas.

One person who was no stranger to secrets was a young warlock, Merlin. By day he was the clumsy man servant of the king, Arthur, and by night he was the most powerful warlock, Emrys. He kept his magic a secret, so he could keep himself and others safe. But this was not the only secret he kept.

* * *

Merlin was carrying Arthur's breakfast to the king's chambers when he overheard two servant girl's voices discussing a rumour that they had heard.

"Oh did you hear?" One girl said the other.

"Hear what?" The other maid replied.

"The king's manservant is keeping a _dire_ secret" The first girl said whilst giggling.

"Oh is he now? What is it now?" The second girl said, seeming quite interested in the conversation about Merlin's life.

The first girl whispered something into the others ear, not nearly loud enough should Merlin wish to hear what she was saying. He continued onwards to the kings chambers, starting to worry. What if they knew who he really was? Merlin couldn't remove the thought from his mind as he walked into Arthur's room, dropping the plate of food on the wooden table.

Merlin was even more worried. What if Arthur knew?

"Oh Merlin, nice of you to join me" Arthur said with a scowl. "This is the second time this week you have woken me up late. What are you doing so late at night that even you can't get up early, like your job says you should?"

Merlin blushed. What if Arthur found out about that as well? At least he wouldn't be executed for that secret.

"If that will be all." Merlin started "_Sire_" He added sarcastically.

"Actually Merlin, for once, I have no more need you today" Arthur said suddenly.

"Really?" Merlin questioned cautiously.

"You idiot. Of course not! Go and polish my Armour." Arthur snapped back "and Merlin?"

Merlin jumped "W-what?"

"Once you're finished you can sharped my swords and do the laundry. Merlin get on with it and stop being a girl about it." Arthur finished.

Merlin turned on the balls of his feet and left the room, making for the armoury.


	2. Chapter 2: Merlin's 'girl'

**Do Not fret my dears. No slash shall be spilt this fic. Only fluff and (mostly) kid friendly material. Oh dear. This isn't the best chapter so far but y'know. Can anyone guess who is behind the door?**

After sending his manservant away to get on with his chores, Arthur made a start on his own chores. Even though Arthur was king it didn't mean he could sit around all day everyday shirking off his responsibilities. Arthur had a kingdom rule over after all. He started to shift and sort through many piles of paperwork. He saw an opened envelope marked with a red mark, showing that it was important and that it should be dealt with as soon as possible. He opened the envelope once again only to find a message from lord Camit, requesting an audience with Arthur to discuss the idea of a treaty, in three days' time. That meant that it was tomorrow. Tomorrow lord Camit would be walking through the gates of Camelot and they hadn't started to prepare for his arrival! He had to tell Merlin to prepare the guest chambers and to inform the cook to prepare a feast for their honoured guest's arrival. He stood up and headed to where he knew Merlin to be. The armoury.

He walked up to the armoury door about to open it, when he heard muffled noise comeing from inside the room. What was even happening in there? Was Merlin being attacked?

Heavy grunting was now being emitted from the room.

"I love you, Merlin" came a mystery voice from inside the room.

Merlin? Who would love Merlin?

"I love you too." Merlin's voice came from the room also.

Arthur was filling with rage. Would someone else take advantage of the sweet, innocent boy? How could they?

He burst into the room, only to find Merlin sitting alone on the floor, polishing his armour.

"Is all okay Arthur?" Merlin asked, clearly out of breath.

"Ye-Yeah. All is okay. I just came here to tell you that we will be expecting company tomorrow, so will you make up the guest chambers and inform the cook of our guest."

"Yes of course Arthur" Merlin was glad that the room was dim as he was now blushing greatly.

Arthur left feeling rather annoyed since he never found out who Merlin's girl was.


	3. Chapter 3: Merlin's secret lover

** Oh my! Goodness gracious! It looks like this is the almost chapter! Who else was expecting that? Who do we think Merlin was seeing? At least we know were the rumours were coming form. The next chapter of 'Why does this always happen to me?' is going to go up soon... Plus the last chapter of this story will be up very soon, so yeah! *kisses* see you soon.**

Arthur sighed as he walked away from the armoury. Who on earth could love Merlin? Well, other than himself (but only as a master could love his servant...). Arthur blushed at the thought. Did he love Merlin? Nope! Only as a -ahem- friend. He walked back to his chambers and sat at his desk. He started to shuffle some scrolls of parchment, nothing to important. He looked concentrated on what he was reading but really he was narrowing down who Merlin's girl was.

* * *

As soon as Arthur left the room Merlin felt himself visibly relax. The other figured walked out of the shadows, kissed Merlin on the forehead and left the room. 'See you later...' they whispered as they turned down the corridor towards their chambers.

Arthur had nearly caught them. It had to be kept a secret, he didn't want his lover to get in trouble because of who he was. Plus Arthur would tease him relentlessly. But he was surprised that Arthur didn't suspect anything because frankly the excuses that Gaius came up with, were appalling. Really the Tavern? Wouldn't Merlin be constantly as drunk as Gwaine if he spent all of his time in the tavern? Though it may may be supported with the fact that Merlin was constantly drunk in love with his special someone. Merlin sighed. He would just have to make it through today. They were meeting up this evening and Merlin couldn't wait!

* * *

Arthur was determined to discover who Merlin was courting. Even if it meant spying on him. It was a perfectly normal thing for him to do,he thought to himself, trying to justify his behavior, besides Merlin could be in trouble!

After thinking for hours in his chamber about who Merlin's secret lover could be, he came to the conclusion that there wasn't anyone. But is there wasn't a girl who could there be?

Arthur stood up and started towards Merlin's chambers to confront him about it. He knew this was most likely to be where Merlin was as he had given Merlin the rest of the evening off, so he could help prepare for the feast and chambers for tomorrow, but knowing Merlin, he was probably slacking off on his work.

He was nearing the door, when he noticed it opening. He slowly backed away and moved towards a pillar on the other side of the corridor. He listened closely, in case the conversation had anything to do with who Merlin was seeing.

He was silently waiting behind the stone column, when he heard slight muffling from behind the door. It defiantly sounded like someone was being attacked. Arthur went to grab the hilt of his sword only to realize that it wasn't there. Arthur huffed. He listened closer, in case there was any indication of injury, of course.

'OH!' He heard shouted from the room. It was defiantly Merlin. Arthur started to worry. What if Merlin was in trouble. He started towards the door again. The muffled noises started again. 'Merlin...' A muffled whimper came from behind the door. The door started to open again. Arthur slipped back behind the pillar and waited to see who exited the room.

He waited as the door slowly opened and a hooded figure slipped out of the room, they were wearing a pendragon red cloak, whoever it was, they belonged to the royal family. Arthur couldn't see the face. He went to start after the mysterious hooded figure.

'Arthur?' A confused voice came from the open room.

'Oh. Merlin?' Arthur replied. He had been _caught._

'Is there anything you require. I mean you gave me the evening off' The man servant said.

'No. Not really I just thought I'd come to make sure that you weren't slacking off' Arthur lied. He knew what Merlin was really doing, or should he say who.

Before Merlin could respond, Arthur turned on the balls of his feet and left back for his chambers.

* * *

Merlin quickly shut the door and sank down on the wall besides him. Oh NO! What if Arthur had seen them leaving his room. They would have to be careful. Arthur would never condone his relationship, would he?


	4. Chapter 4: Oh him?

**I told you the next chapter was going to be up soon! Really who was expecting that? Well do you ship it? Please leave your reviews. I love to know what you think of my storied. I think there may also be a sequel to this story coming soon. The plot bunnies are nibbling away. *kisses* until the next time. (I'll be happy to write for you... 'till the day I die)**

The next morning Arthur was even more frustrated that he still didn't know who Merlin's girl was. He had the chance, but the man of the subject was the one who had stopped his from discovering who it was. Arthur really couldn't see why Merlin wouldn't tell him who his girl was. I mean it wasn't like he was embarrassed of her, considering of the noises protruding from their room last night. Maybe it was a forbidden love? After all the girl had belonged to the royal household, maybe she was noble...

Arthur's mind was whirling around thinking of every possible person it could be, non of the noble women had shown an interest in his bumbling, manservant, so it couldn't be one of them. Perhaps it was a servant girl, a servant girl that was already in a relationship. Maybe it was Gwen? No no Merlin was far too pure and innocent to go around committing adultery, especially with the regent-kings courtier. He would have Merlin's head if he and Gwen had... He couldn't think about the rest.

* * *

Merlin walked into the room timidly, expecting to be bombarded with questions. But instead Arthur was just sat his desks, with his head in his hands. Arthur's fingers were intertwined with his hair. Merlin always found it cute when Arthur did that, but it was not nearly as cute as it was when his lover played with their light brown and curly hair.

Merlin sighed at the thought, looking as little bit love struck and blushing slightly. His sigh alerted Arthur to his presence. Arthur beckoned him into the room and Merlin placed the tray of food onto the table to his left and got Arthur to move towards the table and to eat.

Merlin busied himself with chores, when suddenly Arthur had asked him the dreaded question.

* * *

"So, _Merlin,_" Athur asked "Tell me about this girl of yours" Arthur started to grin.

Merlin quickly span around and replied "I don't have one"

"Oh come on _Merlin_, I heard you kissing her through the doors of the armoury only a few nights ago!" Arthur responded laughing. "Come on, Who is she?

" I don't have one!" Merlin shouted back, tears brimming in his eyes. He didn't want to have to tell Arthur his secrets, they were after all secret.

"_Merlin_, don't try to play coy. I heard you. I think the whole castle heard you! For the past few days, Merlin. People have spotted a pendragon hooded figure appearing from your room every night and we can all see how this relationship has gotten you completely dumbfounded!"

"Don't make me tell you" Merlin turned around, hiding his tears from Arthur.

"Tell me what?" Arthur asked with a raised eyebrow.

" I..." Merlin started. He was scared to be rejected. " I am courting..." He trailed off.

"Come on. We're almost there. Who are you courting Merlin?" Arthur coaxed as if Merlin was an animal in hiding.

"Mordred! I am courting mordred! Are you happy now?" Merlin shouted in response.

"What? But Mordred's a man?" Arthur asked confused again.

"Yes Arthur. I know Mordred's a man... I'm gay Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed.

Arthur had a stern look on his face.

Merlin waited expecting to be sent away. Arthur started to laugh again! It was a relief to hear his friend laugh.

"Why didn't you say so Merlin? I will make sure that the Knights will make sure he treated you well. I assume you will be bringing him to the feast later! I think I will have to get Gwen to make you a dress!" Arthur laughed heartily "Now come sit" he smiled at his friend who in return smiled back.


End file.
